Reunion
by Crumpet King
Summary: The straw hats find themselves on a small island and meet an old friend.
1. Storm

A storm raged far above the second half of the grand line, far out in the ocean, most sailors would have run from such a huge event days before they were even in range. But the straw hats weren't normal sailors. They were pirates!

"Aieee" Nami screamed as a huge block of ice fell into the sea beside the ship , splashing the deck with water.

"Woah, what was that?!" the excited voice of Luffy exclaimed through the incerdible winds.

"Nami-swaaaaaan, I'll protect yooouuuu" sanji yelled as he flew, foot first into yet another gigantic piece of ice flying towards the ship, smashing it into hundreds of pieces and subsequently causing Nami to scream again.

Usopp and Chopper cradled themselves on the corner of the deck praying to God. Anyone that they get out of this alive.

As Nami once again fell onto the deck, she reached her hands up in anger "LUFFY, YOU MORON, I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE-" Nami was suddenly cut off as a large shadow consumed the the ship, casting the crew into darkness.

"That's quite a big one" Robin exclaimed calmly as, as the sky started to rumble. A gigantic Ice structure was descending at great speeds towards the thousand sunny.

"Yohohohohoho It seems that we're going to die... ah, but I'm already dead. Yohohohoho-ack" Brook shouted as Nami drove the end of her staff into the side of his head, throwing him into the side of the ship, Luffy's laugh could be heard over the sound of the screaming, as the shadow from above grew increasingly larger.

Nami turned to the metal-man rolling around on the floor behing her "FRANKY. GET. US. OUTTA. HERE!"

"Right 'o" He said and quickly scrambled to the engine room, knowing not to mess with the navigator. Reaching the room, he hurridly fastened three barrels of cola to a strange contraption at the back of the ship and flicked an 'on' switch "HERE WE GO, COOOUUUP DE BUUUUUUURST"  
A massive torrent of energy suddenly burst from the back of the skip, blasting it forwards and into the air. the tip of the mast barely missed the edge of the falling ice object as the ship ascended upwards.

"phew" The crew gave a collective sigh as the storm as now a good hundred meters behind them, Luffy however let out a loud burst of laughter, which was quickly interupted by sanji kicking him in his face.

"DON'T LAUGH" he yelled.

"I AM NEVER GOING TO LISTEN TO YOU AGAIN" Nami yelled at her captain "IF SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENS AGAIN I'LL MAKE SUYRE TO KILL YOU MYSELF" Nami then hit luffy repeatedly on the head, a vein popping out of her forehead.

"I'mb sobwy" Replied the now beaten Luffy.

"Can't they shut up for one minute" a very sleepy and grumpy swordsman though as he was interrupted from his nap.

Nami turned back to the rest of the crew "ah, now that's over with, I suggest that we find an island to stock up, as most of our supplies were destroyed in that storm-" she cast a disaproving look towards Luffy "Hm-" She carefully looked down to her wrist "there's an Island to the west of here, we should probably head there"


	2. Presence

A very sleepy swordsman snored loudly in the spacious crows nest of the Thousand Sunny, luckily there was no one else around to be disturbed by the sound, so he slept in peace, occasionally grasping one of his blades in anticipation for yet another fight taking place in his dreams.

"Hm?" Zoro's eyes shot open as he instantly readied himself into an attacking position ready to defend his crew. "I thought I felt..." Zoro muttered to himself as he slowly rose up from his attck stance, eyes darting around the room to make sure that what he felt was just part of his dream rather than an actual person 'It couldn't be' Zoro thought to reassure himself. He raised up a hand to quickly stifle a yawn and noticed that it was shivering slightly. A smile crept on his face as he knew that his body was anticipating a fight, the only true notion that this possible opponent was real. He let out a short chuckle, they were getting closer to him, that insane power source he had felt.

The swordsman made his way over to the window to check on the slow progress of the ship. The sails had been destroyed in the storm so they were using the paddles to move toward the island, slowly of course, because everyone was sleeping and didn't want to be woken by an almighty crash into an island in the middle of the night.

As Zoro looked out to the sea in front of them he noticed that a large area of the night sky was completely black "an island, guess it's time for that shitty cook to make breakfast" Zoro quietly walked to a small den den mushi on the far side of the room that connected to the megaphone on the top of the mast.

"ISLAAAAAAAAAAAND!" Zoro shouted down the small snail and stopped for a second as he waited for the tell-tale sounds of the crew being rudely awoken all at once.

"YOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHO-"

"YAY, AN ISLAND"

"OI ZORO, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY LAND HO!"

"SHUT UP STUPID MARIMO"

"I'M TRYING TO GET SOME SLEEP"

"SANJI, FOOOOOOOD"

"SUUUUUUPEEEEEEER"

A small smile glanced the swordsman's face as he made his way down the mast, ready to get to work, and more eager than ever to meet the man responsible for what he had felt earlier "heh" they were heading right for him.

* * *

**Authors note -**  
**sorry this took so long and that it's not really very long, but this is my first story and it would be really helpful if you could leave reviews and constructive criticism, the chatpers will get longer in the future.**


End file.
